


Act Like A Professional

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Firefighter!Logan and Emergency Doctor!Charles, the two meet all the time when they’re needed on the field, and sparks fly between them.</p><p>Stay smooth, Charles. Hopefully there is another image incoming!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Act Like A Professional

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2015) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Firefighter!Logan and Emergency Doctor!Charles, the two meet all the time when they’re needed on the field, and sparks fly between them.
> 
> Stay smooth, Charles. Hopefully there is another image incoming!

 

 


End file.
